


Pas n'importe qui

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Français | French, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embrasser Kimblee n'est pas une tâche aisée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas n'importe qui

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** TT_TT  <= ça suffit comme explication ???  
>  **Thème :** Baiser

Voler un baiser à Kimblee n'était pas une chose aisée. L'Alchimiste Ecarlate n'était pas n'importe qui et ne devait pas être pris pour n'importe qui.

La méthode la plus efficace, mais pas la plus romantique, était de lui attraper les poignets plus ou moins brusquement avant de l'embrasser. Ce qui impliquait de s'enfuir très vite après.

Mais Greed n'aimait pas s'enfuir.

Une autre méthode demandait de le faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ivre, mais elle n'était pas très drôle. Et il parlait surtout d'Ishbal.

Bon, une fois c'était intéressant. Deux, amusant. Mais maintenant que Greed connaissait l'histoire par cœur…

Sinon, il pouvait le demander gentîment. Et redécorer les murs.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais Kimblee et son esprit de contradiction… toute une histoire. Et pas des plus monotones.

Ou alors il fallait attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même. Ce qui impliquait d'être extrêmement patient.

La patience n'était pas la plus grande qualité de Greed.

La meilleure technique restait donc l'attaque par surprise. Attendre, mais pas trop, le meilleur moment. Puis se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser.

Une fois que l'homonculus avait obtenu un baiser, le reste n'était pas si difficile. Il n'avait même pas à attendre que le bar se vide : c'était fait dans les deux minutes. Les Chimères les laissaient, soit par crainte, soit par dégoût, soit par respect de la vie privée… si on pouvait dire.

Il y avait souvent quelques explosions entre le premier baiser et le deuxième. Et c'était dans ces moments là que Greed appréciait réellement le fait de pouvoir se régénerer. Et il appréciait également beaucoup le fait que le deuxième baiser soit souvent du fait de Kimblee. Mais il refusait toujours d'en reparler ensuite.

Kimblee n'était pas n'importe qui, quand même. Et Greed ne se serait jamais autant cassé la tête pour n'importe qui.

Greed non plus n'était pas n'importe qui. Kimblee ne se serait jamais laissé embrasser par n'importe qui.

Mais ce n'était pas aisé quand même.

Il fallait de la patience, de la diplomatie, et même parfois une certaine ruse. Et un nombre illimité de vies. 

Heureusement, l'homonculus parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Il fallait bien qu'ils ne soient pas n'importe qui.

**FIN.**


End file.
